This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Acanthosis Nigricans [AN] is a skin condition thought to be associated with diabetes and diabetes risk factors. AN has been found to be associated with people who are overweight. Most research has found that AN is associated with insulin resistance. However, other studies have not found AN to be an indication for insulin resistance, but rather a predictor of being significantly overweight. The purpose of the study is to look at patients who are of the same ethnicity, age, and weight range, and who have Acanthosis Nigricans [AN] to determine if they are more likely to have diabetes or risk factors for diabetes than patients who do not have AN.